


Last Day

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Charles Xavier, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: After getting yelled at by Shaw, Charles certainly is not in the mood for anyone else that day. Then Erik showed up... and was not helpful.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by [Lindstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindstrom)  
> Prompt: Charles just got chewed out at work by Shaw for something that wasn’t his fault and Erik tries to help but makes it worse

Charles stepped out of the office and shut the door. Fuck, that was the longest ten minutes of his life. And for what? Someone else’s fuck up? He looked up and saw everyone’s eyes on him.

_Don’t tell me everyone heard that._

He ignored them the best he could and escaped to the reception area. He didn’t feel like dealing with _anyone_ after that.

He vaguely heard someone call his name before he reached the door, but he was not in the mood. Once outside there was a big gust of wind before a downpour materialized out of nowhere.

“Wonderful,” he muttered.

“Charles.”

He barely heard it over the pouring rain, but he looked over to see Erik by the door.

Any other day, he would have been thrilled to see Erik, but right now… _right now_ he simply wished to disappear.

“I tried getting your attention before but you completely ignored me,” the man told him after Charles dragged himself over.

“Didn’t hear you,” Charles murmured. He kept his eyes anywhere but on Erik.

“I noticed. I was hoping you were free tonight.”

“I…” _want to run. I want to just sleep for the rest of the day, please._ But Erik seemed so excited about something and Charles didn’t have the heart to shatter that. “I am… yes.” He put on a smile too. Fake it. Just fake it.

“Great. Because I was thinking we should go out and celebrate tonight.”

“Oh, should we?” Did he sound enthusiastic enough? “What are we celebrating?”

Erik’s smile faded and he narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s wrong?”

“No. I am not ruining whatever good news you have.”

“I think your mood already accomplished that,” Erik stated and Charles sighed. “What’s wrong?” he asked again.

“Why don’t you ask your favorite boss?” Charles said back, folding his arms.

“Shaw? I know he can be difficult to work with, but if you just listen to him, you would see he means well.”

“Erik, he was so fucking loud, _everyone_ heard him, and it -”

“Charles, what did you do?”

Seriously? “It wasn’t my fault!” he exclaimed. “ _I_ did everything I was supposed to. I filed everything correctly, it was all ready for review, Frost said she’d make sure it got to his office, but between last night and today it all just fucking disappeared and of course it all falls back on me! So I am really sorry for not being happier for you on whatever the hell you are happy about!”

“Then you should have explained what happened,” Erik told him. “Shaw would understand, I’m sure, but you have to be willing to communicate.”

“Do you really think I didn’t try to, Erik? He didn’t want to listen to anything I had to say.”

“There has to be a way that you can fix it.”

Charles dropped his arms to his sides. _That’s it. I’m done. I’m so fucking done._ “You know… I _am_ busy tonight. Goodbye, Erik.”

“Charles -”

“No!”

He turned from Erik and stalked out into the rain. It had begun to lighten during their disastrous chat, but it was still pretty heavy. Charles didn’t care. He just wanted away from Shaw, from Erik ( _boss’s fucking pet_ ), from everyone in there.

_I guess it’s time to quit it all._


End file.
